


Advancement

by AlexSmithxox



Series: Alphabet Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: A is about alarming advancement affecting anyone





	Advancement

**Author's Note:**

> Pt. 1 of the alphabet poem series

 

Advancement

* * *

 

Always searching for that outlet to plug in your dead phone.

Away from technology for a second and the Stone Age is back. 

Are we so dependent on this piece of metal with coding?

Absolutely, because we are controlled by anything advanced. 

Add a couple new features and a few more dollar signs. 

Amusement is so simplistic now, no longer a novelty.


End file.
